


It's Christmas Time

by yehwellwhatever



Series: The One Good Reason 'verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up to a cold and empty bed. When he finds Steve, his husband is in the kitchen wrapping Christmas presents. Danny makes it his mission to figure out who they're all for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [popkin16](http://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16) for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

_December of 2014_

When Danny wakes up, he doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that he’s alone. The bed is cold enough that Steve must have left it hours ago. When he does blink his eyes open, there is nothing but darkness that surrounds him. As he rolls over to Steve’s side of the bed — the side closest to the door, protective that he is — he sees a sliver of light from the hallway.

Over the years, Danny’s body and mind have gotten so in tune with Steve’s that even in his sleep, Danny knows when Steve isn’t around. There is no way he’s going to fall back asleep now that he’s awake. With a sigh, Danny heaves himself out of bed and grabs the t-shirt that fell on the floor when Steve pulled it off him earlier that night.

As he pulls the door open, just enough that he can get through the gap, it creaks much too loud in the otherwise quiet house and Danny winces. They really have to fix that door, but every time they intend to start, they get distracted, be it by each other or someone else. He hopes that the sound doesn’t wake up DJ. A fussy one-year-old is the last thing Danny wants to deal with right now.

Danny follows the light to the kitchen, where he stops and leans against the wall. Steve is at the kitchen table, bent over something. He seems to be deep in thought, so Danny walks over to him and kisses the tip of his left ear. The action makes Steve jump in his seat and squeak. Danny can’t hold back the snort of laughter that escapes. It’s so un-SEAL like that it’s funny. If Steve’s military buddies saw him now, Steve would probably die of horror.

"The hell, Danno?" Steve’s voice is low, but there is no mistaking the tone of his voice. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Yeah, his husband is clearly not happy.

"Like you do on a near daily basis when we have a case? Sometimes even when we don’t?" Danny hugs Steve from behind and looks over his shoulder. The table is littered with scraps of wrapping paper and at least fifteen gifts that are already wrapped. "What ‘cha doing, babe? Who are all these gifts for?"

Steve turns on his chair and looks up at Danny, eyebrows cocked. "What do you think this is? You are aware of the fact that it’s Christmas in like… a week and a half, right?" He sounds dismayed that Danny even has to ask.

"So… you _are_ wrapping Christmas presents. Who are all of these gifts for? We haven’t even started buying anything that’s on the kids’ list yet." Danny knows they’re really last minute about this, but there’s been case after case that’s gotten in the way so it’s not as if he’s been able to do anything about it. "Or anything that’s not on their lists, for that matter… I thought we were gonna do that together, like we have the last few years. I like that we have a tradition, you know. You can’t just break it without telling me."

"Go back to bed, Danny." Steve smiles up at Danny quickly before he turns back around, but not fast enough for Danny not to catch the twinkle in his husband’s eyes. Steve only gets that look in his eyes when he’s trying to hide something from Danny, and Danny fully intends to find out what that is.

"What are you hiding, McGarrett?" He has to ask, even though he knows Steve won’t just come out and tell him. Danny bends over until he’s more or less lying on Steve’s back, because that seems like a much better idea than going around the table to get to the gifts. "I know you’re hiding something from me, babe. You’re not as good as keeping secrets as you think you are."

Steve just sits there all calm and collected for a moment while Danny tries to struggle to reach one of the gifts on the table. All of them seem to be unmarked still, but Danny figures there will be a way to find out what’s inside anyway. If all else fails he just has to unwrap one, or possibly all of them. He’s totally unprepared for it when Steve grabs a hold of his wrists and stands up.

It’s not until he’s dangling with his head half a foot from the floor that Danny realizes that his husband has just _picked him up_ like he weighs nothing more than one of Gracie’s old dolls. "The hell, Steven? Put me down, you neanderthal!"

"You’re gonna wake DJ, if you’re not quiet, Danno," Steve says and honest to God pats Danny’s ass with one hand as if he is a little baby. "If he wakes up you can be certain that I won’t deal with him. Not after it took me an hour and a half to get him to sleep." As he speaks, Steve starts to walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway with Danny _still over his shoulder_.

Danny has quite a few things he wants to say about this somewhat bizarre situation, but bites his tongue because he really doesn’t want DJ to wake up when they’ve finally managed to get him to sleep more than three consecutive hours. Instead, he sighs and makes himself relax until he’s nothing but dead weight over Steve’s shoulders. It’s best to play along if he wants to figure out what Steve’s hiding about the Christmas presents he feels the need to get up in the middle of the night to wrap.

Somehow Steve manages to ease them both into their bedroom without the door making even the slightest sound. It’s some kind of miracle, and not for the first time Danny wonders if Steve is in fact a ninja. That train of thought is lost though when Steve unceremoniously dumps him flat on his back in the middle of the bed and crawls right on top of him. "Now will you sleep?" Steve asks after he wraps himself around Danny like an octopus.

When Danny feels Steve’s breathing getting heavier — the man can fall asleep in seconds when he puts his mind to it, damn it — Danny has no other choice but to fall asleep as well. It’s not as if he will get out from underneath this lump without said lump noticing, anyway. Maybe he will get the chance to snoop around the Christmas presents tomorrow when Steve goes for his morning swim.

**The end**


End file.
